The Moon LA Rouge
by Sailor Star dreamer
Summary: Dairen has fallen in love with Serena a can can dancer but can there love last when a handsome duke will stop at nothing to make Serena his read to find out.


The Moon la Rouge

AN: I'm so excited this is my first fanfic its based off one of my favorite movies The Moulin Rouge so here it goes hope you like.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor moon or the Moulin Rouge

_Moon Kingdom 1900_

_There was a boy a very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far very far over land and sea a little shy and sad of eye but very wise was he and then one day a magic day he passed my way and while we spoke of many things, fools and kings this he said to me The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

_The Moulin rouge a night club a dance hall and a bordello ruled over by Harold Zidler .a Kingdom of night time pleasures where the rich and powerful came to play with the beautiful creatures of the moon kingdom The most beautiful of them all these was the woman I loved Serena, a courtesan she sold her love to men The called her The sparkling diamond and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is…. Dead. _

_I first came to the Moon kingdom one year ago……….._

Darien step off the space shuttle and took a look around the port there were people in the streets dancing and singing, he walked on down the road and came to his apartment he had bought before he had came. He looked out the window and could see the whole city. But there right in front if his window lay The Moon La Rouge. Darien sat down at his typewriter. HE had come to the moon kingdom to live a penniless existence as a writer. He had come to write about beauty, Freedom, Truth and above all things love. But there was only one problem I had never been in love thought Darien to himself.

Just then an Unconscious man fell from his roof, a man with long flowing white hair quickly joined him. "How do you do?" asked the man. "My name is Malachite." " I'm terribly sorry about all this we were just upstairs rehearsing a play.""Its called Spectacular Spectacular and its set in Switzerland." "I'm very sorry he suffers from a sickness called Narcolepsy."

"Perfectly fine one moment think out the next." explained Malachite. Just then 3 people leaned over the hole in the roof.

"So how is he Malachite?" asked an ugly man that looked like a woman. "Wonderful now the narcoleptic Nephrite is now unconscious, Therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow." said the Audrey. " He's right Malachite. I still have to finish the music. Said Zoyicite.

"We'll just find someone to read the part," answered Malachite. "Where in heavens are we going to find someone to read the part of a young swiss poet? Asked Audrey. Everyone looked around the room and all there eyes fell on Darien. Before he even knew it he was upstairs standing in for the unconscious Nephrite. Darien stood on top of a fake mountain reading over his lines. Darien watched as they performed. Malachite started to sing, "The hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." "Oh stop, stop," yelled Audrey. At Zoyicite who was playing the piano. "Your piano is drowning out my words." Darien looked down at the argument unfolding. Everyone started yelling at each other about how a nun wouldn't really be singing about a hill. "Excuse me…." said Darien. No one was paying attention to him he tried once more and still no one would pay attention to him.

Darien built up some Courage and then sang out "The hill's are alive with the sound of Music." Everyone stood still then turned to face the him. "With songs they have sung for a thousand years." continued Darien. Malachite nearly fell he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The hills are alive with the sound of Music I Love it." Said Nephrite jumping out of bed. "Audrey you both should write the show together," suggested Malachite. _But Malachite's suggestion that Audrey and I should write the show together was not what Audrey wanted to hear." "_Good bye." screamed Audrey slamming the door behind him."Malachite picked up a glass of green liquid and said, "Here's to your first job in pairs." "Malachite." " But Malachite do you really think Zidler would agree, no offense but have you ever written anything like this?" Questioned Zoyicite " Ha the boy has talent I like him." Nephrite stuck his hand in Darien's man hood, and then pulled it away. "Nothing funny I just like talent." Malachite motioned everyone to come here. "The hills area live with the sound of music see with Serena with Darien we could write a the silver Millennium play we have always dreamt of." Said Malachite. "But do we convince Zidler? Asked Zoyicte. _But Malachite had a plan. _"Serena." Whispered Malachite._ They would dress me in Nephrites best suit and pass me off as a famous English writer. Once Serena had my modern poetry she would be astounded and insist to Zidler that I write Spectacular spectacular. The only problem was I kept hearing my friends voice in my head. "You'll waste your life away at the Moulin Rouge." _

"I can't write the song for the Moulin Rouge." said Darien running towards the hole on the ground. "Why not?" questioned Malachite? "I don't really know if I am real Silver Millennium revolutionary," stated Darien. "Do you believe in beauty?" asked Malachite. "Yes." "Freedom?" asked Nephrite. "Yes of course." "Truth?" asked Zoyicite "Yes." "Love?" asked Jadeite." Darien looked at Jadeite. "Love above all things I believe in Love, Love is like oxygen, Love is a many splendid thing, Love lifts us up where we belong all you need is love." said Darien. "See you cant fool us you're the voice of the children of the revolution." yelled Malachite. 'We cant be fooled said all of them together._ It was the perfect plan I was to audition for Serena and I would taste my first glass of Absence. _

_An: So how do you guys like it so far? Just tell me what you think I need at least 3 reviews before I continue till next_

_Dreamer _


End file.
